The Gift Of A Friend
by Aika Hyuukari
Summary: You have been called and have been selected, trust your heart and let the spirit guide you. The real treasure in this world is your friendship, so keep it up and don't ever lose your best friend, they just come once, left and never back. Ignore the typo
1. Chapter 1 : Golden Map

**THE GIFT OF A FRIEND**

**-Golden Map-**

* * *

><p>Maggie is a Kintamani, she has a white fur with light brown strip in her ears. She has a best friend named Beagle a Pom Pomeranian who has golden brown fur and white strip on her chest. They were a playmate since they was puppy, they always do anything together wherever, whenever and forever. One day, Maggie walked around in a park and meet Beagle there. She asked Beagle to following her to go to a big tree, she told Beagle if she was found a piece of paper that has a notice like this "The real treasure is in your heart". Then they went to the tree, suddenly the strong wind and storm came, the winds that blow away the paper and make it disappear. It's weird, the incident lasted only 5 minutes. Then they came home together with happy face and didn't feel something weird started to met them. The night came, they sleep under the moonlight on their own home<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Arrrrghh" <strong>_

Maggie awake cause she had a nightmare, she can't forget that dream. She running but didn't know where to go, she had stress with that nightmare. Beagle came and asked to her what happened to her, and Maggie told the nightmare to Beagle. Beagle shocked by that, cause she had the same nightmare with Maggie.

"_**Ohh Maggie, we can got the same dream, this is a hint " **_asked Beagle

"_**How you can said like that, I'm not sure about that" **_shouted Maggie

**"_Cause we can got the same dream, how is that ? We had it after came to that tree, I'll be back to that tree and find out_****" said Beagle**

_**"I'll came with you Beagle, I'll never let you run alone"**_ shouted Maggie

_**"I know you wont Maggie, come on !"**_ said Beagle and start go to the tree

* * *

><p>They got there and met a pigeon, the pigeon said to them if they are the dogs who are called and chosen to perform a assignment, then pigeon disappear behind a thick fog. They must find the real treasure that will never apart, burn, disappear, or lose. They feel happy cause they thought if they will find a lot of gold, silver, crown, money and anything else. They back to home and prepare them journey. In their dream, they must find a golden map that will guide them to complete them journey. They walked around the woods and asked to a lot of animals there, and every person always shocked if they said<strong> 'GOLDEN MAP'<strong>. All people always gave them the same answer like this : 'What ? You crazy ? That is a cursed map, no one who want to find that map. Just go away from this trouble'

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I don't know if we have to find a map from our dream, all people said if that map is cursed" <strong>_said Maggie

"_**You're right, but I don't know why my heart ask me to find that map. We've been promised if we will find the map"**_ answer Beagle

_**"Okay Beagle, I guess I have no choice left on me"**_ said Maggie while chuckling

_**"Wow, really ? Okay, the journey is begin"**_ Replied Beagle and startes walking

* * *

><p>They made some conversation, while sniff to find the map. Then a pigeon came and told them about the map in their dream<p>

"_**You have been called and have been selected, only you both the person who can find that map, just believe in yourself" **_then the pigeon disappear

Maggie shocked and she's fainting, she felt like something try to in to her body. Beagle didn't know what happened to Maggie, she just can pray for her. In a few minutes, Maggie awake and she was acting weird like she now what happen. She asked Beagle to follow her into a big hole in the south of the sea. As a good friend, Beagle just follow her, she always in the Maggie's side no matter what happen she would take any risks for the sake of her best friend

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Here, in this hole. The map what we've been looking for" <strong>_explain Maggie

"_**Are you sure ?"**_ shouted Beagle

"_**100% sure, now help me to find that map here. I'm pretty sure if the map is the special thing for us" **_said Maggie

**"Okay, I'll do a_nything for you friend, anything"_** Beagle smiles to her

* * *

><p>*They keep digging the ground and finally they found the light show up from the ground*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**Maggie, I found the map"**_ shouted Beagle happily

**"**_**Oh my Godness, this is the goldden map. It's brighter than the map on my dream"**_ said Maggie while run toward Beagle

**"Yeah, it's brighter. Oh finally we can find it, it's easier than I had imagined" **replied Beagle

* * *

><p>A big rat grabbed the golden map from Maggie and Beagle, he said if he is the owner of that map<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**This is my golden map, thanks for finding this for me"**_ said the rat

**"**_**No! That's our map. We found that give it back to us !" **_shouted Beagle

**"**_**Oh little puppy, you didn't need this map. You already know if this map is cursed, don't you scared ?"**_ asked the rat

**"**_**No, we didn't. We just need that map, we wouldn't hurt you big rat. Just give it back to us !" **_ said Maggie

**"**_**Oh no, little puppy want to hurt me. I'm afraid, I'm afraid, hahaha…" **_taunted the rat

**"**_**Arrrgh… Shut up" **_Maggie was mad to the rat.

* * *

><p>Her eyes was shining like the sun, bright and scary. She attacked the rat, she bite the rat and the rat was killed by her and Maggie fainting again. Suddenly the ground was split, and Maggie almost fall in that hole, Beagle tried to grab Maggie's hand but she also saw the map almost carried away in the sea. Beagle didn't know which one to take, she already promised to Maggie if she want to keep the map but if she choose the map, she will lose Maggie. If she choose Maggie, she will lose the map<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**Maggie, hang on !"**_ shouted Beagle

* * *

><p>She used her tail to grab the map and used her hand to grab Maggie, but she was getting run out of steam to maintain both of them. She cried cause she didn't know which the right choice. She can grabbed the map but she accidentally dropped Maggie in that hole<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**No, Maggieeeeeeee . . . . !"**_

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>

**Your review is very important to me, so please give me R and R**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Diamonds Hill

**THE GIFT OF A FRIEND**

**-The Diamond Hill-**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**I wouldn't stand here if I can't safe Maggie, hang on Maggie !"**_

Then Beagle jump in that hole, she saw Maggie's collar holding on a branch of tree but she didn't saw Maggie. The hole is so big, dark and deep, Beagle can't see anything down there. But that's the only way to safe Maggie. Suddenly there is a fire sprayed from the bottom of the hole, Beagle was amazed by that and make her fall down in the darkness of the hole. She tried to climbing, then she saw Maggie down there

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**Maggie wake up !"**_ shouted Beagle

Maggie awake, she felt dizzy but she's alright just a small scare on her neck

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**What happened to me Beagle ? How could I be here ?"**_ asked Maggie

**"**_**I'll explain you up there, now we have to climb this hole before the fire get us"**_ said Beagle while pointed to the fire

**"**_**Okay, but I guess we had a new problem here"**_ said Maggie

**"**_**What ?"**_ asked Beagle

**"**_**The wall was narrowing"**_ shouted Maggie

**"_Oh boy, g_**_**o..go..go climb !"**_ shouted Beagle

* * *

><p>They climb that hole, the fire was getting up and the walls were narrowed. They just have little time to got there. The wall is almost closed but Maggie is still lagging below, Beagle tries to pull her and she succeeded, but Maggie's tail stuck in the hole<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**My tail" **_shouted Maggie

**"_I'll help you, it's alright"_** said Beagle and she was digging the ground

**"**_**Thanks Beagle, you're my saviour"**_ said Maggie

**"**_**That's friend are for right"**_ Beagle smiles to Beagle

**"**_**Okay, anyway where is the,map ? We have to know what is in the map"**_ said Maggie and she smiled back

**"_The map ? Oh, _**_**Here"**_ said Beagle while show the golden map

* * *

><p>Then both of them open the map and shocked by that. No one knows the secret behind the map, this map isn't show to lead them into the treasure, but lead them to buried the treasure in life. Indeed difficult to understand, but they were assigned to follow the map and find out the hidden treasure is behind it all. According to the map, it is said that there will two people chosen to find a real treasure and they only had seven days after the map was opened. But if they fail, then the cursewill befall them. First , they must find a silver carrot residing on the seabed. The carrot is guarded by a shark that has problematic, but at no matter what happened to explain these shark<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**I wouldn't come to there, I can't swim and I'm afraid with the great water, you already know that"**_ said Beagle

**"**_**I know, but if we don't do that we will cursed. Do you want that happen to you ?"**_ asked Maggie

**"**_**You believe in that story ? That's just a fiction, no body trust that"**_ answer Beagle

**"**_**But **__**because of **__**the fiction **__**that **__**we can came **__**here **__**and **__**hold **__**this **__**golden **__**map, don't you believe it ?"**_ shouted Maggie

**"**_**I'm not sure Maggie, I just … afraid, about all the things that we have experience. About curse, fire, deep and dark hole, pigeon and now we much face the shark ? It's enough Maggie, it's enough !"**_ shouted Beagle

**"**_**We are best friend, we should be together. Come on Beagle, I can't do that without you"**_ said Maggie

_**"Okay Maggie, as your command"**_ answer Beagle

* * *

><p>Beagle was silent for a moment, she never let Maggie do something alone but she's afraid with the shark that has a problematic. Then the pigeon came again, he told them to let them heart to guide them and the pigeon disappear again. Maggie and Beagle walk to the sea, according to the map they have find the silver carrot in that sea. Maggie did that alone cause she knew if Beagle afraid with water, she swam alone and she found a great cave there. She heard a strange sound from the cave, with a beating heart she entered into the cave. Then she saw a big shark and screamed, it should make her up the surface to take a breath. The shark said if he's not a wild animal and he need some help cause he has a problem, he promised he won't to hurt Maggie if Maggie want to help him<p>

They made a deal, Maggie help the shark and the shark help Maggie. The shark tell her if he feel has a problem on his back, he never know what is that and that problem made him can't swimming fast as other sharks. The shark asked Maggie to fix his problem, then Maggie swam toward the shark and she revoked a spear that stuck in the back of the shark. Maggie made a code that meaning **'this is your problem, a spear that stucked in your shark. Now you have to help me'**. The shark agree with that deal, he waiting Maggie back from the surface. Maggie asked shark to find a silver carrot, and the shark show the way to go there and the shark told Maggie for be careful to pick the carrot, cause there are a lot of carrots there and just one the real silver carrot. She said thanks and get back to meet Beagle up there

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**Come on Beagle, I know where is the carrot, just across this sea" **_shouted Maggie

**"**_**You kidding ? I can't swim, how can I across the sea ?"**_ said Beagle

**_"I know, I bring something special for you" _**said Maggie

**"**_**Need a ride ?"**_ asked the shark

**"**_**Shark ! Maggie, becarefull !"**_ shouted Beagle

**"**_**It's okay, he's my friend. Jump on his back, he will guide us across the sea"**_ said Maggie

* * *

><p>Beagle was silent again<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**Now Beagle ! We just have a little time" **_shouted Maggie

* * *

><p>Finally Beagle want to ride a shark, and they are across the sea together with the shark. At there, they found a lot of silver carrots. Maggie remembered with the shark if just one the real silver carrot in one billion carrots<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Okay, so which the real ?" <strong>_asked Beagle

**"**_**I don't know, but we will find it"**_ said Maggie

* * *

><p>The pigeon came again, he told them if they just have one choice to choose the real silver carrot. They must to quickly cause the time is too limited. They began to choose one by one in their hearts, when they choose different carrots, they start quarrels<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**I choose that carrot, that **__**carrots were right in the middle and surrounded by other carrots, it was the most important and placed in the middle"**_ said Beagle pointing the carrot in the middle of that park

**"**_**But I choose that carrot"**_ shouted Maggie pointing the carrot that are somewhat distant from other carrots

**"**_**But the **__**carrot **__**was **__**shunned **__**by **__**the other **__**carrots**__**,**__**it means the carrot is worthless" **_said Beagle

**"**_**Even though it was in itself, it doesn't mean it's worthless, but there are other bigger plans than it seems. I choose that carrot"**_ expalained Maggie

**_"Maggie !" _**shouted Beagle

* * *

><p>Then the carrot fly to Maggie, and was heard the sound <strong>"<strong>**your heart show your way****".** Then other silver carrots turn into orange carrots as usual, Maggie selecting the right carrot, the real silver carrot. Now they have to go to the next place, that is diamond hill. In there, they must put the carrot in the top of the hill to complete the hill. The challenge is to climb the hill, because the hill was so steep and slippery due to pilesof pure diamonds. They were very happy, they ran to go to the diamonds hill for making fast them mission to finished something that they've been to finish

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**The diamond hill"**_ said Beagle

**"**_**Yeah, I see that. Wow, amazing and I have an idea to climb that hill"**_ shouted Maggie

**"**_**How ? Come on tell me, we have to hurry. Two days left in us"**_ said Beagle

**"**_**Okay, here. I'll climb first and use my paws to hang on there, then you bite my tail and climb on my back"**_ explained Maggie

**"**_**It can hurt you Maggie, it's better if climb first"**_ said Beagle

**"**_**Friend will do anything for them best friend, so let's climb and put the carrots up there" **_shouted Maggie

_**"Okay Maggie" **_said Beagle

* * *

><p>Then Beagle climb to Maggie's back and they do that by turn till they got the top of the hill. They put the silver carrot on the hill and the hill was complete. Light rays emerging from the hill and the hill was split into two. In the midst of the hill formed a road, the road is shinning like the sun, so bright. They following a sound to come walk in the road for do the next step to finished them journey in the first day. They keep walking and they found a blue diamond, that diamond is very beautiful and interesting. Then a sound heard again <strong>"take it as your stock".<strong> Beagle took that and the continued them journey. But the day is too late, they had took a rest in a small cave. And when they was sleep, a couple of eyes look at them and made them scared. But because they were tired and sleepy, they didn't care about that. In the midnight, they had a nightmare about that map again

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>

**Your review is very important to me, so please give me R and R**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3 : Your Fears

**THE GIFT OF A FRIEND**

**-Your Fears-**

* * *

><p>They woke up, then they asked to each other what happened last night which makes them unable to sleep soundly. They are nervous about the unknown that happen last night, but they try to fight their fear to continue their journey on the second day. According to that map, they must pass through a suspension bridge that is under the bottomless pit. All they need is harmony in step together to create a balance to all the way across the gap and defeat their fear of a lot of dead dogs and animals scattered around the bridge. The map said that many animals who are called but they couldn't defeat their fear while passing through the bridge and are killed by fear of their own, so that the bridge was called <strong>"B<strong>**ridge R****esistance"**

At first they did not scared of what is around the bridge, but when set the first step on the bridge, they suddenly remembered their past that makes them afraid. They try to keep focused to get across the bridge. When Maggie stepped on the bridge and looked her way, as if she saw the shadow of big bear that ever tried to kill her when she was a puppy. She became stiff, she could not move or speak a word. Beagle tries to help her, but when she looked down the bridge, she saw the shadow of a snake that ever wrapped around her until unconscious when she was a puppy. They both rigid above the bridge, without a word and without the slightest motion. Their views were empty because of fear enveloped in a deep, they spend much time there dumbfounded

Then they were struck by lightning striking the sound toward the tree so the tree fell right behind them. They were shocked and screaming, they realized that a lot of wasted time when going through the bridge. They ran to the other side but the slow, eerie shadows appeared again in their minds. They stopped right in the middle of the bridge and the bridge began to sway and even then, they begin to lose balance. Beagle fell from the bridge, but Maggie caught her with her tail and her legs while she stood with hands and teeth on the bridge. Because Beagle has a small size (Pom Pomeranian) it's make Beagle easy to climb into the Maggie's back and back into the bridge. Beagle finally managed to get onto the bridge, Maggie had also climbed into the bridge but she was slipped then she fell and her hand stuck on the sidelines of the bridge so that she still survives there. Maggie is almost exhausted, she told Beagle to continue the journey to the next place is in the map. Beagle shook her head

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You said to yourself and me that the best friends always forever together, but what you say now? You're willing to let me go alone?"<strong>_ Asked Beagle

_**"No, not that what I mean, but look at me. I was too heavy, I wouldn't be able to last much longer here. Sooner or later I will join them, those who have preceded us. So should you continue this journey, I know you still have enough energy to get there, I believe you can do it"**_ Said Maggie

_**"You're maniac Maggie, just because that thing you want to give up ? I know you, you're stronger than me, you're braver than me, you're wiser than me. What should I do without you Maggie ? I just a Pom Pomeranian, I'm small. Do you want let something bad happen to me ? Do you ? Answer me honestly Maggie" **_asked Beagle while scream a bit

_**"No, I wouldn't. You are my best friend that I ever have, no one like you. You're my special thing, the most important thing in my life, the rare thing that I ever get" **_answer Maggie while cried a bit

* * *

><p>They were silent for a while, and Maggie's blood started began to drip slowly from her hand. Maggie is in the droop condition, she was too weak and she almost can't breath. Her heartbeat became weaker and she couldn't speak fluently because of difficulty breathing. Beagle was afraid to lose Maggie again, she tried to pulled up Maggie but she can't cause she has a small body and she's not as strong as Maggie. But she didn't care about her strength, she pulled up Maggie till her blood pouring. Their body were filled with their own blood, so scary. And when they were crying, their tears became blood too.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Leave.. me .. ahh.. Beagle.., you will die.. if you help.. me" <em>**said Maggie weakly

_**"I will here, together with you forever Maggie. I don't care what will happen to me, as long as I always be with you, I'm alright"**_ replied Beagle while cried a bit

_**"No.. your place is.. not in here... You.. don't belong.. here. But I do.. belong.. here.., it's my.. destiny...Beagle" **_answer Maggie weakly

**_"What am I supposed to do, I gonna leave but not without you. It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million the chances of feeling the ways we do, remember ?" _**said Beagle strengthens

_**"Right now.. I can hardly breath..., you can do.. just know that I believe.. and that's all... I really need. Then come on make me strong.., it's time to turn it up.." **_replied Maggie

_**"Now I really see the real Maggie" **_Beagle smiled to Maggie

* * *

><p>Beagle grabbed Maggie's collar and she pulled it up, and Maggie tried to climb that bridge too. There is an old scary black wolf screamed under the bridge, he asking for help him to climb too cause he was so starving down there. Maggie felt pity to him but afraid a bit, Beagle said there would be only one survivor, because Beagle can't hold much longer. But Maggie can't leave the black wolf alone down there although she was afraid with him, poor him thought Maggie. Then Maggie told Beagle to let her go for a while so that Maggie be able to save the black wolf. Beagle refused because she knew that Maggie wouldn't likely survive. Maggie's blood started dripping and Beagle change her mind so she let Maggie to safe the black wolf. Maggie let herself get fell, she walked toward the wolf and asked him to climb. The wolf looked at Maggie and the wolf's eyes turn into red, Maggie walked backwards and accidentally stepped on the blood. She was screaming in horror as the wolf was getting closer, the wolf wants Maggie's life, to re-live. From the top of bridge, Beagle told Maggie to climb quickly. Maggie wanted to climb, but the walls can't be climbed because a lot of blood came out from the wall. Maggie directs consideration to the voice of a white wolf in the corner of the wall, the wolf said to Maggie that Maggie just have to believes in her heart<p>

Maggie frowned and ran toward it and hit the black wolf. Miraculously, the black wolf and everything that had been under the bridge disappears and a ladder is showed up that can be used Maggie, to back up the bridge. When Maggie got Beagle, the black cloud turning into bright day and a rainbow appears in the sky. Time to continue their journey, they grabbed and opened the map from Beagle's collar. The next place has a beautiful name it's 'Pixie Dust' but what will happen there, they didn't know. They just keep walking togo to the next place, then they found a lake. There they tried to cleaning up their body from blood, they talk each other if they are starving but no food left on them. They looking for some food around them and Beagle could found some fish in that lake, Beagle grabbed it and gave the other fish to Maggie. The day is became hot, there is no reason not to continue the journey. A few minutes passed and they have arrived at their destination, Pixie Dust. Apparently Pixie Dust is a dense forest, then they look at the map again and the map it is said that **'anything can happen in Pixie Dust'**

They came into the forest, the trees seems similar and that's make them confused. They have to get out from that forest, but they didn't know how to get out. The trees always turn them color every time, the road always moving every time, the cloud always ran away every time and that's so confusing them. Then something came toward them slowly so close and so close. Maggie and Beagle walked away, they started moving from that place. They were so afraid so they ran away, but the shadow kept following them behind. Cause extremely frightened, they do not pay attention to the way. Beagle had tripped over a tree root and fell, Maggie took a Beagle's collar and put Beagle her back. They kept trying to avoid something that was chasing them while searching for a way to out of the forest, but due to fear, Maggie went into the mud suction. Maggie kept trying to get out, then Beagle remind **"you will drown if you make a lot of doing actions, but you also will die if you do not try to seek out" **Then Maggie took a breath and she started to got out from that mud, but the shadow already waiting for them in the cross of the mud. Beagle heard the strange sound then she locked her eyes in the shadow. Beagle was shocked and she pulled up Maggie's collar and pushed Maggie to running. They saw the pigeon flew over them, and they following the pigeon but the pigeon disappear behind a big tree. They stopped there and heard a sound like a laugh, they were thought if they must to brave themself

* * *

><p><em><strong>"No, not anymore. It's enough, I was so afraid this day, please don't scared us !" <strong>_shouted Maggie

**_"Yeah, stop it please. We were tired_****_" _**said Beagle

* * *

><p>That thing is came, closer and closer to them. Maggie and Beagle started scared and from the bushes jump something that they didn't know what is that, but they could see that thing has a big and scary shadow and...<p>

**_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgghh..." _**Maggie and Beagle were screaming then closed their eyes and hugs each other

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>

**Your review is very important to me, so please give me R and R**

**Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4 : Final Battle part one

**THE GIFT OF A FRIEND**

**-Final Battle-**

**(Part One)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The shadow appear in front of Maggie and Beagle, it's smiled to them then it says hello to them and they start opened their eyes. Turns out it was a puppy, cute and nice Golden Retriever puppy. The puppy introduce himself, his name is Yukon and he was lost too but he knew a place full of foods. Maggie and Beagle is very happy cause Yukon let them to came in his place to had lunch together. Yukon's home is very beautiful, it has a lot of flowers and colorful trees around there. He just leave there alone, nobody dares to enter the forest, because every person who entered into the forest never came out again and that's makes a lot of people afraid<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Beautiful, how could you made this place, Yukon ?" <em>**asked Beagle, her eyes was sparkled enchanted

**_"Not really, I just follow my heart" _**replied Yukon while smiles to Beagle and Maggie

**_"Amazing, Yukon. This place make me remember to my home" _**said Maggie while directing her gaze at the sky

**_"Wow, what happened to your home ? And how could you entered this forest ?" _**Yukon looked at Maggie

**_"Nothing happened, we just have to complete our mission to find something that we've been looking for but we didn't know what is that. We just follow the Golden Map" _**explain Maggie to him

* * *

><p>They was talking each other then they had lunch together. After had lunch, they were looking for the escape together. Yukon as the leader, cause he know something about that forest than Maggie and Beagle. They were walking for hours and couldn't found the escape, but suddenly a bright light show the way. The trees opened a way, and the road was so clear. Just need some step to get out from that forest, their smile adorn their lips<p>

They ran toward the escape, and screaming **"FREE" **and they were crying happily. They just can't believe that if they were free, they jumping, screaming happily. The pigeon came again and said **"it's just the beginning of your freedom, you have another freedom if you wanna try to find it" **as usual, he disappear again. That made Maggie and Beagle focus again, they opened the Golden Map and started to go to the next place. Sunset, they were met three wolves in their journey. The wolves need their help to defeat some human in wolves's cave. Three dogs helping three wolves, they were fighting together and bloodshed ensued happened, they faced the real predator that is human. It's hard to beat them, but with the cooperation in the fight, it makes all three dogs and the wolves won. However Yukon wounded, his legs severed by human sword, his breath is not long enough to survive and eventually he was. . . not saved. Yukon died tragically in a fight. Maggie and Beagle feel very lost something very valuable from within themselves, even poured tears on their faces. The wolves apologize because of them, Yukon can not be saved. Maggie and Beagle forgive them, and the wolves asked to become a part of them as one time and they will work together in every situation, always in Maggie and Beagle's side. Maggie and Beagle accepted that, and now they walked to a mountain beside the iceberg.

They came into the waterfall, the wolves hunting some fish in the waterfall for the team, they got quite a lot of fish because the wolves are very good at hunting. They ate all the fish because of starvation. Not long after, they saw a penguin. The wolves wanted the penguin, but Maggie banned it because she thought that the penguin was a friend. Then the penguin swam toward them, he asked **"can I get one of that fish ? I'm starving" **Maggie grabbed one fish and gave that to the penguin and the penguin smiled happily

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Poor you little penguin, you can stay with us if you want" <em>**said Maggie slowly while smile

**_"Thank you, I guess I really need that. I haven't family, I'm alone there. I will stay if they don't trying to eat me, I was so afraid with wolves"_**he stammered pointing to the wolves

**_"It's okay, we wont to eat you. You are the part of this team too, we will protect you like we protect that dogs" _** said the wolves, touching the penguins with their tails

**_"You will safe with us, trust me. Now we have to sleep cause tomorrow we must continue this journey, good night everyone" _** replied Beagle, and fells asleep. The wolves and the penguin fell asleep too

* * *

><p>In the morning, they prepare everything to continued their journey. Before they went away, they introduce them self. The wolf who have a scar on his eyes named <strong>Jake<strong>, the wolf who have white fur named **Alex**, the wolf who have a black longest tail named **Blake **and the penguin named **Chip**

Then Maggie opened the golden map and then move towards to a place that has been determined. They must climbing the mountain, Chip wasn't had a problem because he had been accustomed to cold climates, but not for Maggie and Beagle. They are not used to being in a place that the air temperature is less than zero degrees centigrade, but they dared to face it together. After a long climb, Maggie and Beagle freezes. Blake ran towards them and warming them, their teeth chatter, their bodies shivering with cold and the other brothers are also trying to help. An hour passed, and Maggie the Beagle had returned to normal and they were ready to continue his journey back.

Getting upward, depleting the oxygen. Alex suddenly fell, he was exposed to hypothermia. His heartbeat was weakened, his blood pressure is decreased, his body stiff, his pupils was dilated, acute hypotensive, and slow breathing. The pack was shocked when Alex was lying helpless, they are directly helping Alex. Beagle beating Alex's chest to made him could breathe normally. Alex coughed because of difficulty breathing and eventually he was. . . died. Really, the hardest thing is when you lose your special thing. Maggie did not want to left him, she tugged at Alex to take up the mountain, he could not accepted the death of Alex

* * *

><p><strong>"What's wrong with you? Come help me take over this mountain, I'm sure he's still alive" <strong>Yelled Maggie

**"Maggie, never mind. We must leave, we can not take it up again." **said Jake

**"Relax her Maggie, let us continue the journey. " **exclaimed Beagle

* * *

><p>Maggie was aware of and carried out to bringing Alex to came with her, he left Alex and continued the journey. When they had reached the summit, Alex's body had been buried in the snow and left an unforgettable memory. They got help to get down the mountain out of a giant eagle in large quantities, they are derived under a big tree. Next they had to came to seven stones quickly. But Chip can not run fast, then Jake was holding him. According to the maps, they should already be able to saw seven stone, but until now they have not seen it. They do a pyramid formation to locate the stones from a height of seven. Blake was at the very bottom, then Jake on it, the next Maggie, and Beagle, and the top tends to be Chip, there he saw the seven stones. But another battle waiting for them behind it<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>

**Your review is very important to me, so please R and R this chapter  
><strong>

**Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5 : Final Battle part two

**THE GIFT OF A FRIEND**

**-Final Battle-**

**(Part Two)**

* * *

><p>After arriving at seven stones, they walked side by side and saw the pigeons returned. The pigeon said: <strong>"Face your real battle. The battle between life and death. There's two of you were fell, what would be left in this final battle?"<strong> Maggie and her pack was surprised to heard them, because they just realized that they had been there in a fight that risked their lives.

The earthquake had happened, the seven stones fell in turn. Because they panic, they scattered and ran without direction. The ruins of great stones that make the ground split into several parts and under the ground there are magma bubbling and very hot. Chips the penguin separated with Maggie's pack, he screaming asking for help but his voice was not strong enough to call them

* * *

><p><strong>''Help ! Help me ! I can't hold the hot weather here, I'm gonna die" <strong> shouted Chip that was stuck in one slab of land surrounded by magma

**"Chip ? Is that you ? Keep taking and I'll find you" **said Jake which had location closest to the Chip

* * *

><p>Chip keep talking, Jake followed the direction of the sound. He jumps from one slab to the other slab and trying to avoid the magma. But the slabs continued to move with the flow of magma and split into smaller slab. When Jake jumped into one of the slab, but the slab suddenly split and Jake's leg was injured because of exposed magma and that made him unable to walk.<p>

Meanwhile, Maggie and Beagle was in the same slab attempted to find their friends. Beagle hear Blake's voice screaming for help from the other side, she sharpened her vision. Blake entangled tree roots in a slab of the ground that it has narrowed over time, if he not helped, maybe Blake would sink in the magma. Maggie ran toward Blake and Beagle, and Beagle biting the root of the tree but the root is not broken.

Maggie could not helped Beagle and Blake because she knew that slab shall be split if she determined to help them. Beagle spent a lot of time to cutting root of it. Unwittingly, the slab of the ground that Beagle and Blake climbed move faster and crashed into a tree which was uprooted by the quake. Beagle dependent on a branches. Jake, Blake, Maggie and Beagle is impossible to survive the heat of the magma that surrounds them, but Chip still survive there, even though he could not do anything. Then which the same pigeon that comes back

* * *

><p><strong>"Fly and save <strong>**them !" **said the pigeon that appear suddenly in front of Chip

**"But penguins can not fly sir. I have not wings, it just flippers****"**said Chip shaking

**"If you believe you'll find your wings, you can fly. Just believe it****"** said the pigeon which then disappeared

* * *

><p>Chip pondered the words from the pigeon, he said to himself<strong> "they have been helped me, now is my time to help them" <strong>Then he focused his gaze to the sky, then he wiggles his flippers like wings. Miraculously, Chip began to rise from the ground. His small flippers which expanded and grew longer, his feet become claws, his beak became sharp and smaller, his tail became longer, feathers filled his body, he turns into a bird

* * *

><p><strong>"Yay, who says penguins can not fly ?" <strong>shouted Chip happily

**"Actually, you were a bird, Chip. Anyway, now help us before we drown in this magma."** Maggie reminded

* * *

><p>Chip flew over Blake and cutting roots that entrap, then took him flying. Then put it to Maggie, Blake was holding Maggie and they were fly toward the safer place. Chip flew again and save the Beagle depending before, and then bringing it close to Jake, who can not stand, to take him flying with it .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"I catch you Jake, easy" <strong>Beagle said calming

**"Be careful my feet" **exclaimed Jake

**"Okay, now we've to fly"** Beagle said Jake holding on tight. On the other side, an eagle flying toward Chip and snatched them. That make Chip and Beagle loss of balance, so Jake regardless from the handle of Beagle and drowned in the magma.

**"Aaarrgghh .. !" **Shouted Jake

**"No! Jake****"** shouted Maggie, Beagle, Blake and Chip at the same time

**"He's too young to die" **said Blake

**"It's my fault, I let go of the handle and dropped it. Drop me with him too****" **begged Beagle tearfully

**"This was an accident, it's not anybody's fault. Stop blaming yourself. Don't get drown in the sorrow, we must keep moving forward, we have completed this mission for them"** comfort Maggie

* * *

><p>Beagle agreed although he was still filled with a deep sense of guilt. They walked for hours without food and beverage at all. They are very hungry and dehydrated, but nothing to eat, them must fight their hunger. Unfortunately, Blake could not resist his hunger, he fell and died.<p>

Chip is also hungry, he wanted to eat Blake, he did it because he no longer a penguin, he has evolved into a birds. Maggie and Beagle will not let him, because for them, Blake is a member of their family. But Chip stubborn, then there was a fight between the three of them. Because of emotion, Chip pecked Beagle. Beagle's eyes filled with tears, because she didn't think if Chip will do that. Similarly with Chip, his face weary from their guilt.

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm,, I'm so sorry Beagle <strong>**I do not mean to do it" **said Chip

**"Okay, I have forgiven you before you're apologize. Let's continue this journey "**Beagle replied with a smile

**"Thank you very much Beagle"** said Chip

* * *

><p>Just a few steps they went, behold, a place full of food and a pool of milk. If if them can fight their hunger for longer, maybe them will not lose Blake. After that, Chip's body increases. It is an advantage for them to speed up the trip, because Maggie and Beagle can ride in Chip's back to fly together.<p>

The sun had set when them crossed a deep chasm. Suddenly a spear stuck in Chip's body, so Chip must fell. A few seconds later, three humans came up with spears and chains, them binding and try to killed Chip, but before that, Chip told Maggie and Beagle to ran away. At first, they didn't want to, but with less urgency, they eventually ran away and hiding near the abyss also

But the human found them and chasing them. Maggie and Beagle ran hard, then one the human threw his spear. The spear was stuck right on the Maggie's body and make her fell down. The humans was happy to see it and immediately came over to getting Maggie. With his last power, Chip was able to move and wagged his tail, so that the humans fell into the abyss. Before he was die, he said to himself "**at least I have done good things at the end of my life"**

Beagle helped Maggie lying near the abyss, unfortunately one of the humans managed to climb the abyss with his spear. Following up on abyss, the human stuck his spear into Maggie's back for which second time and dragged Maggie into the abyss. When Maggie almost fell into the abyss, Beagle dropped a pretty big stones right in the head of the human so that human fell into the abyss. Meanwhile, Maggie hung with two spears sticking in his body in a state of dying

* * *

><p><strong>"Tears me up, hold on Maggie. Don't leave me here alone, I have no one if you leave me"<strong>said Beagle while crying because she was alone there

**"I tried to hold on, but it's hurt too much. Please forgive me Beagle"** said Maggie which depending on the helpless and full of blood

**"I try to forgive but it's not enough to make it all okay"** replied Beagle

* * *

><p>Maggie started could not survive, her eyes start closed and she was . . . .<p>

* * *

><p><strong> -To Be Continued-<strong>

**Please read and review this chapter **

**Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6 : Like A Wind

Special thanks for **AngelaBlue** cause you support me to continue this fiction. **Wuff - G**

* * *

><p><strong>THE GIFT OF A FRIEND<strong>

**-Like A Wind-**

* * *

><p>And…<p>

"**They had stabbed the spears in my body, and that is hurt me. But don't ever try to pull it up, cause it will more hurting me"** said Maggie dying

"**Don't ever say if you want to leave me alone, Maggie. Promise me you'll always with me"** asked Beagle tearfully

"**I promise. I promise I will always beside you for ever. And you, please promise me if you will never leave me" **said Maggie in dying, but her smile still on her lips

* * *

><p>Beagle promised, she accompanying Maggie beside the abyss. Maggie started to closed her eyes, she's not die, she just dying and can't do anything. The pigeon came again and said <strong>"Wish for one thing and I will give what you want, but just one wish" <strong>Without thinking for long time, Beagle asked to the pigeon to do the best for Maggie. As her wish, the pigeon do what she want. The pigeon pulled up the spears from Maggie's body, wiped Maggie's blood, and also sent a horse became their transportation. But he can't save Maggie, but he already did the best for Maggie

Before he gone, he said to Beagle **"just a real love from best friend who can save her"** This is the first time he talking for long time, he really help Beagle in every step. **"Remember, you're not alone" **he also said that. Beagle was thought if the pigeon always beside her, that's the meaning of _"you're not alone"_ Beagle smiled a bit and took Maggie in the horse and continue their journey, honestly Beagle felt if Maggie left her. **"I keep my promise, Maggie. How about you ? Why did you leave me ? Are you trying to break our friendship ?"** said Beagle in her heart

Beagle didn't know if Maggie was alive. They kept running with their horse, they found and saved some foods. Beagle always took care of Maggie and her horse, she did that alone for the first time. Every time she always praying for Maggie, she want Maggie's back, she want Maggie to open her eyes and walking together again. When Beagle came to the woods, she got a little trouble.

A lot of traps waiting for her, and if she didn't carefully, she can die. She's knew if she was afraid, but she always got positive thinking, she did that for her friends and her best friend. She don't wanna be afraid, she wanna wake up feeling the beautiful day soon after the mission has done. She saw a big hole filled with hundred spears, she has to jumping to avoid the spears. She must do that alone, cause the horse just can jumping with Maggie. Then the horse and Maggie jumped first and Beagle still there accros the hole. Her hearbeat beating faster, then something whispered in her ears **"Beagle, you know you're an amazing dog. You can do that alone, you just have to trust your heart. Let the spirit guide you, Beagle" **She tried to found that sound, but she found nothing. But because of that sound, Beagle found her courage. She can found the step to jumped avoid the hole. She jumped while closed her eyes, she didn't know if she almost fell in that hole. Something like a wind pushed Beagle so Beagle can across the hole safety.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Something pushed me, it just like a wind but so strong. I know I will fall if that wind didn't help me. Are you saw that Mr. Horse ? Can you speak Mr. Horse ?"<strong> said Beagle and acted weird a bit

"**I can, but you haven't any conversation with me yet. Well, yes I saw that"** answered Mr. Horse slowly, like he just whispered

"**I'm sorry Mr. Horse, I didn't mean to ignore you. But why did you whispers like that ?"** asked Beagle

"**It's okay Beagle, I know what are you felling right now"** his eyes haven't stop to moving yet **"We have to go now, Beagle. Hurry no time for explain, just jump on my back. And just call me Shane"** shouted Mr. Horse and that made Beagle confused, what happened. Beagle just did what Mr. Horse asked to her

"**Okay Shane, as your command"** answer Beagle with confused face

* * *

><p>Shane told Beagle if he was felt something like a wind whispered in his ears to go from that place before a hunter came, so Shane followed that voice and ran away. After a few minutes, Beagle and Shane need some rest, they took a nap under a big tree in the woods<strong>. "I wont sleep, I will protect you like you protect me"<strong> Beagle shocked a bit when she heard that voice, but she thought it was a dream so she fell asleep again. In a few minutes, Beagle awoke. She saw a lot of foods, drinks and some plants for medichine.** "I'm not alone" **she wishepered, smiles and started ate that foods with Shane. After that she climbing the tree which she had leaned, and in the top of that tree she was screaming **"thanks pigeon, you always help me in every trouble" **her face was shining cause she was so excited.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Are you sure that wind is the pigeon ?"<strong> asked Shane

"**I'm sure, cause I know who is him. He said if I'm not will alone, so it's mean he's the wind" **answer Beagle while smiled of proud

"**How if that wind is not him ? How if that wind is . . . Maggie ?"** asked Shane again

"**No, it's not Maggie. She can't help me, she was dying. She can't do anything to help me Shane, and why did you seems uncertain ?"** said Beagle and asked back to Shane

"**Don't judgement her, Beagle. She's your best friend"**

"**Best friend always together, best friend will never let each other do something alone. But she did, she left me, she broke her own promise to always beside me. She's not my . . . not my . . . best friend anymore"**

"**She's didn't broke her promise. Look ! she was here with you, she . . ."**

"**Stop it ! I'm sick up with her. If she was my best friend, she will wake up and help me. But the fact she never want to wake up from her long sleep. Leave her here !"**

"**But. . ."**

"**No but, just do it ! Put her in tree's hole. She's no longer my best friend, she's useless"**

* * *

><p>Shane just did what Beagle said, although his heart can't take that. <strong>"Best friend is never leave each other"<strong> he said that in his heart and left Maggie in the tree's hole. Then Beagle jumped in Shane's back and continue the journey to go to the next place on the map

Something appeared, like a wind beside Maggie's body. **"I never leave you, Beagle. I'm that wind, I've try to help you in every trouble, I gave you some foods, I always keep my promise, why did you doubt me ?" **that wind stayed there till she heard Beagle's voice scream loudy. **"Beagle ! I knew you doubt me, but it doesn't mean I have to stop help you" **Then that wind came to Beagle, again and over again that wind saved Beagle. The wind always gave Beagle an escape, but Beagle still haven't realized yet if that wind is Maggie

* * *

><p>In the night they fell asleep. Beagle got a dream, in her dream, she met Maggie, and Maggie said<p>

"**I never let you go, Beagle. I always beside you and help you in every trouble. Please trust me" **said Maggie**  
><strong>

"**Funny, you're dying. You can never help me, and you're not my best friend anymore !" **shouted Beagle**  
><strong>

"**Beagle. . . I can't believe it, you really left me just because you can't realize if I'm that wind ?"** Maggie started to explain

"**You're not that wind, that wind is the pigeon who always help us when you're alive" **she denied**  
><strong>

"**I'm not die yet, Beagle. I'm alive, and I'm that wind who always help you. Please back to the woods and save me, Beagle" **asked Maggie and pushed Beagle a bit**  
><strong>

"**No ! Stop annoying me ! F*ck you Maggie, don't ever think to change my mind. Leave me ! " **Beagle yelled at Maggie**  
><strong>

"**Wha- ? Beagle, your words hurt me so much" **She wiped her tears** "Fine, I will not annoy you again. I will leave you and wait for the day which I have to go to another world. Goodbye Beagle"** she waves her paws and disappeared

* * *

><p>Beagle awake from her sleep. <strong>"No, you're not that wind"<strong> she whispered. **"YOU'RE NOT MY BEST FRIEND !"** she screamed. Beagle cried a bit, she didn't know why did she can hate Maggie so much. She always blamed Maggie in every words she said

* * *

><p>-To Be Continued-<p>

Thanks for reading this fiction, I hope you also review this chapter

Thank you


	7. Chapter 7 : Song Inside Me

**Special thanks for : **KowalskiHee

Thanks for inspire me to made this chapter. She's the song inside me^^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THE GIFT OF A FRIEND<strong>

**-Song Inside Me-**

* * *

><p>"<strong>What's wrong with you, Beagle ? You feel guilty, don't you ? "<strong> asked Shane shocked Beagle

"**No, of course not. Why I must feel guilty if I know I have the right choice"** shouted Beagle

"**Wow, calm down Beagle. I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to annoyed you. I will let you alone then"** said Shane and started left Beagle alone there. But Beagle touched his tail and said

"**No, don't apologize. You didn't do anything, I did. I don't know what happened to me, why did I so much hate Maggie"** she cried harder

"**Okay. Hey, how if we back to the woods and take Maggie back again ? If you want, I will accompanying you there, how ?"** he wiped Beagle's tears

"**No, I wouldn't back. It's my choice"** Beagle kept her mind

"**Okay, if you want like that"** Shane sighed

* * *

><p>In the woods, that wind cried without tears. Her heart screaming loudy, felt the pain inside her.<strong> "My soul were apart with my body, how many times I have to alive ?"<strong> That wind is exactly Maggie's soul, want back to her own body, but she didn't know how. She whispered **"Who will come and rescue me ?" **That wind tried to slept in her own body, hope she can back and showing Beagle if she was not useless

On the other side of that woods, Beagle and Shane kept walking and sometimes they're singing and told each other some joke. They're laughing together, but Maggie in the woods still crying in the dying. Now, nobody's care about Maggie, she was alone there, apart and tortured.

Maggie. She really need someone to show her who she could be. And she tried to survive, wearing her heart on her sleeve. She was scared, unprepared. And lost in the dark, falling apart, this is what happened when two different worlds collide. Her heart was broken, hurt so much, like a knife stabbed on her heart

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings, just like you" <strong>a bird suddenly appeared in front of Maggie

"**You can see me ? But how ?" **asked Maggie

"**We are in the same world, Maggie. Trapped and don't know how's to back**" answered the bird

"**But I want back to my body, I want show my best friend if I was her real best friend. Can you help me ? Please !" **asked Maggie again

"**Just one way, if your best friend believe you're alive, you'll alive. But she must believe it before sunset today. If not, you'll die" **explain the bird

"**How to make her believe if I'm alive ?" **again

"**I don't know"** that bird quite a few second **"But you do, the real best friend know how"** The bird dropped a feather and flew away

* * *

><p>Maggie tried to took that feather, a blue feather with gold dust on it. She tried to saved the feather on her body and she flew to found Beagle. She found Beagle and Shane in a beautiful land were talking about herself and the next place. She want to talking with Beagle but she was scared of it all, watching from far away. Cause of she heard all their conversation, Maggie's back down, she knew if her best friend really left her. <strong>"Bye Beagle" <strong>said Maggie

* * *

><p>"<strong>Maggie ?"<strong> Shane was shocked

"**What ?"** asked Beagle

"**No, I just hear Maggie's voice"** answered Shane

"**Ah, there's no Maggie here. Just forget her, we've to focus, finishing this mission and go home"**

"**Maybe you're right. Okay"**

* * *

><p>Beagle and Shane came into another beautiful land, they walked following the road. Then a duck ran toward them and asking for help.<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Can you help me to grab that apple ?"<strong> asked the duck while pointing an apple on apple tree

"**Sure"** then Beagle jumped on Shane's back and grabbed that apple **"Here"**

"**Oh, thank you very much. I will give this apple to that goose"** said the duck while pointed on a goose

"**Wow, who is her ?"**

"**She's my best friend, she's the best friend ever. Okay I have to go, once again thank you"**

"**Uhh, okay"**

* * *

><p>Heard that words made Beagle's heart broken, she could felt a pain inside her, but she's didn't care. She's always on her mind and never would to change it. It's not far from that apple tree, she saw a raven shouted <strong>"For my best friend".<strong> She walked again, tried to avoid the similar sound**. "You're my best friend ever"**

She always heard that sentences about best friend every where** "She's my best friend" **she heard again** "He's my best friend" **and again **"They're my best friend" **over again **"Life is getting better if you have a best friend" **and over again** "There's nothing special than best friend" **and again. She always hear sentences about best friend in that land and that was make her insane. All animals there always said over and over again, best friend, best friend, and best friend. Like there's nothing sentence left on them

Her eyes became dark, her face became pale, her body became so cold, her heartbeat beating faster. She was scared, couldn't calm down herself. Shane was knew what happened to Beagle, Beagle was lost control cause she also lost her special thing but she didn't realized that. Then Shane took her to the river which not really far from there. A river, it's very clear, without any slightest stain, the water could drew a picture of someone who look them self on it

* * *

><p>"<strong>Now look at the water and singing. It's always can make you calm right ?"<strong> said Shane but Beagle didn't make any action **"Beagle, don't make me to repeat my question. You can pour your feeling here, I'll leave you here alone then"** then Shane left her. Beagle looked at him, when she believe there's no one around her, she started singing

* * *

><p>In the woods with Maggie, she also want to singing. It's not a coincidence, Maggie and Beagle were singing the same song, they just singing that in the different place<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>You're the remedy I'm searching, hard to find" <strong>Beagle started singing

"**To fix the puzzle that I see inside" **continued Maggie, she continuing that song from different place

"**Painting all my dreams, the color of your smile" **they're singing this part together

"**When I find you, it will be alright" **Beagle continue

"**I need to try to get to where you are" **Maggie

"**Could it be, you're not that far"**

"**You're the voice I hear "**

"**Inside my head"**

"**The reason that I'm singing"**

"**I need to find you, I gotta find you"** they singing it together

"**You're the missing piece I need" **Shouted Beagle

"**The song inside of me"**

"**I need to find you, I gotta find you" **together

"**Been feeling lost, can't find a word to say" **Maggie shouted a bit

"**Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday" **Beagle sang it while close her eyes

"**Where you are, is where I want to be" **

"**Oh, next to you, and you next to me"**

"**Oh, I need to find you" **together

* * *

><p>After the ending of the song, Maggie and Beagle shouted in the same time but different place <strong>"I NEED TO FIND YOU"<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Shane take me to the woods, I need her. She's a song inside me" <strong>shouted Beagle, shocked Shane**  
><strong>

"**I know, you will back to her, Beagle. Go jump and I'll run as fast as I can, I hope she's alive there" **said Shane**  
><strong>

"**Yes, I'm foolish. Just because a stupid problem I can left her. I will kill myself if something bad happens to her"**

"**Don't ever say like that, it's a problem of friendship, just run for a while, true friendship will never apart"**

"**Just go, hurry up. Run !"**

* * *

><p>Shane ran as fast as he can. But as a horse he couldn't found a way to back to the woods, just not like Beagle. She's a dog, she can found her own way to back. So Beagle led, it took a lot of times, wasted time. But there's no way, they must take this way or they'll never moved.<p>

Beagle was sniffing and Shane following her behind her, till they found lots of trees around them. They're in the woods, the same woods which they left Maggie's body. They just forgot a bit, where did they put Maggie.

They're saw a dog with white fur slept on a tree, they're hope that was Maggie. They ran to that tree and, right, that was Maggie

* * *

><p>"<strong>Maggie, I'm so sorry. I can't be your real best friend, I'm stupid, I'm foolish. Please wake up, Maggie. I believe in you, I BELIEVE IN YOU.. ALIVE"<strong> said Beagle while shouted a bit. As the blue bird said : Maggie will get her live if her best friend believe her alive. A miracle appeared, Maggie's tail moving a bit

"**Be.. Beagle, you're not. You're my best friend, no one can change your position in my heart. And thank you so much, you want to believe in me"**

"**Maggie ?" **Beagle cried a bit and hugs Maggie** "I'm sorry I was broke my promised to always beside you, and now I never want to do that again"**

"**It's okay Beagle, I forgive you. And I'm also want to apologize cause I also broke my promise to always with you**" Maggie hugs Beagle back

* * *

><p>Maggie standing up and hugs Beagle and Shane in the same time. Suddenly a giant black bird flew away to them, pounced Maggie and took her. Beagle and Shane were shocked by that<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>No ! Maggie !" <strong>shouted Beagle

"**Beagle, take a blue feather with gold dust around the tree, maybe that can help you. Ah, no !"** shouted Maggie from the sky

"**I just found you and now I have to lose you again **?" said Beagle

"**Don't regret in here, find the feather ! I hope there's a miracle happen again" **asked Shane

* * *

><p>They found the feather, and Beagle jump on Shane back. And Beagle weren't accidentally put the feather on Shane's back. Miracle happened again, the feather growing up and became wings. Shane has wings. Wow<p>

Then they're flew, but another giant bird attacked them and made Shane fell down

* * *

><p>"<strong>Shane !"<strong> shouted Beagle in afraid cause she has fell

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>

**Thanks for reading this fiction, I hope you like it**

**And give me some review**

**Thanks : Wuff - G**


End file.
